five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights With Elements 2
''" ''After your semi has broke down in the middle of nowhere, you are stuck for 5 nights. Normally, it would be dangerous to go outside at night, now there is another reason. You are carrying deadly robots including 3 that survived over the years. Will you survive only behind closed truck doors or die and never live to tell the tale?" Overview The player has seemingly broken down in a desert with no help for miles on end, they would have to wait for 5 nights until help arrives. But you need to protect yourself against the robots you are carrying to a different location. Now, they activate and roam around your truck, the player must defend themselves only using their truck doors and sharp thinking to survive against new elements like Carreen and Boom, along with old characters like the infamous Bracer and Hybrid #01 robots, also a certain red robot has return to strike fear to your heart. Good luck and survive. Characters Bracer Bracer has returned once again in this game. He is an even worse condition, he now has larger holes and his mask is gone, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. He is actually the first one to move and you will know this when you hear a metal clinking sound. The player must watch out for him as he can appear and disappear quickly. If he appears at your mirror, you must immediately close the door. Failure to do so will result in death. Aine Aine returns in the game as well. She has multiple holes all over her body, but other then that, she remains unaltered. She goes by the heat meter mechanic, if the player closes both doors and does do anything, the heat meter will rise and when full, Aine will kill the player. Hybrid #01 Hybrid #01 is a returning character in the game. It has a completely different designed to it then in FNAB 4, it has holes all over its body as well as rust and a giant mouth with sharp teeth. It is never heard leaving the truck, so the player must check the mirrors constantly to avoid Hybrid #01 from getting past them. If the player sees it, they must immediately close the doors because looking at it for too long or not closing the door will result in death. Bun Bun is the new bunny animatronic that has joined the element cast. She has a turquoise color with a lighter turquoise color on her chest. She will exit the back of the semi, she will emit a laugh. When in the mirror, she is extremely close to the mirror, meaning she is standing behind the door, with that ring-eyed smile. The player must close the door to prevent death from Bun. Jennifer Jennifer, along with Bun, is a new cat animatronic that has joined the elements. She is a blue cat with a lighter blue chest. She will claw at the side of the truck to indicate she is nearby. The player must close the door quickly to prevent death as Jennifer gives only a window of tune to react. Carreen Carreen is one of the new elements that is introduced. She has some shades of blue for her design, she also represents the wind element. Just like with Hybrid #01, the player must felt on the mirrors to find Carreen as gusts of wind will drown out her footsteps. Failure of closing a door will cause Carreen to kill the player. Admine Admine is another new element to be introduced in the game. She has a brown body and a green head and a lighter green eyes, she represents the earth elements (obviously). She also has her footsteps drowned out by the wind. The player must find Admine quick, otherwise she will attack and kill the player. Comet Comet is another element to be shown, she has a dark blue body with a light blue head, she had pink eyes with yellow irises, she also has a star on her head. You will hear twinkled sounds of stars to notify the player that Comet has left the truck. Close the door or get killed by Comet. Boom Boom is just like the name suggests, she is a black and orange bomb element. She will make a sizzle sound to indicate that she has left. Occasionally, she will go near the fuel tank and the player must look at her to prevent death by explosion. No wonder her name is Boom. B-0 The infamous B-0 returns in this game and his appearance has surprisingly retained his appearance from FNAB 2. He doesn't start at the Containment Hold with the others. He will randomly appear in one of the mirrors and the player must close the door to prevent death from B-0. Locations Containment Hold This is where all the robots start (except B-0). Sometimes, the elements and Bun will stare into the camera, with red eyes and menacing smiles. Mechanics Heat Meter This vital mechanic allows the player to check to see now much heat has bulided up. If filled, Aine will kill the player. So it's important that the heat meter is checked frequently. Mirrors This is also a vital mechanic use to help the player to find any robot in their view. The mirror let's the player be able to stop Boom from going near the fuel ttank. Nights Night 1 Difficulty: Beginner Active: Aine, Carreen, Admine Night 2 Difficulty: Easy Active: Boom, Comet, Bun Night 3 Difficulty: Medium Active: B-0, Jennifer Night 4 Difficulty: Normal Active: Bracer, Hybrid #01 Night 5 Difficulty: Hard AI increased: +6 Night 6 Difficulty: Extreme AI increased: +20 Night 7 Difficulty: 0-5: Beginner 6-10: Easy 11-15: Normal 16- 20: Hard Custom Night Presets 4 Armed and Dangerous Bracer: 20 B-0: 20 Hybrid #01: 15 Bun: 10 Jennifer: 10 Aine: 10 Admine: 5 Comet: 5 Carreen: 5 Boom: 5 Animals and Elements Bracer: 10 B-0: 10 Hybrid #01: 10 Bun: 20 Jennifer: 20 Aine: 20 Admine: 20 Comet: 20 Careen: 20 Boom: 20 A Smile and Laugh Bracer: 20 B-0: 10 Hybrid #01: 10 Bun: 20 Jennifer: 20 Aine: 15 Admine: 5 Comet: 10 Carreen: 20 Boom: 10 Doomsday (10/20) Bracer: 20 B-0: 20 Hybrid #01: 20 Bun: 20 Jennifer: 20 Aine: 20 Admine: 20 Comet: 20 Carreen: 20 Boom: 20 Theories *One user named Tina.g.sherwin had a theory, she thought "What happened to the old elements from the last game, Are they to damaged to operate"? Gallery Screenshot 2015-10-11-00-31-02-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-11-01-40-56-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-11-01-46-36-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-11-00-33-54-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-11-00-06-33-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-11-02-25-29-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-01-20-39-52-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-01-20-47-29-1.png Screenshot 2015-10-02-17-00-15-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-29-17-56-06-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-30-20-54-09-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-29-17-18-49-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-30-21-24-29-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-30-07-48-25-1.png Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property